Burnt
by samurai-ashes
Summary: Ryou invites Honda over to help wrap gifts, and things get a little out of hand... [HondaxRyou - fluff]


**_Ashes doesn't own YGO, nor ice cubes... wait, are there ownership issues over ice cubes?_**

* * *

**- author thoughts -**  
Many MANY thanks goes to LadyNyoko for beta'ing this for me, and Sammi-san for looking it over  
(okay, so maybe it was her punishment for turning off my alarm clock, but she didn't seem to mind ^^)  
AND to Hanachan for helping me with the ending -- which didn't require as drastic a change as I thought it would, lol. _Arigato_! 

I was sitting around and out of BWAM! Nowhere - okay, not entirely nowhere, but something close - I got the idea for this. So be fluffed to death! Bwahah! *good mood* 

* * *

"Thank you," Ryou repeated over and over as he wrapped his arms around Honda in a hug. 

"You're overreacting," Honda said with a smile, blushing as he pushed Ryou back. "Its just presents." 

"But it takes me FOREVER to wrap them," Ryou explained. "And I'm horrible at wrapping; it's more fun if I have someone to laugh at." 

"Keep dreaming," Honda teased with a wink, entering the house and closing the door behind him. "I am the gift-wrapping master; my mom makes me do it every year because she can't wrap to save her life." 

"Terrific! Come on, everything is in the living room. Do you want something to eat?" 

Honda followed and smiled; he couldn't remember ever seeing Ryou so… well, bouncy. Perhaps there was something about the holidays that brought out the bounciness in people. He was feeling particularly cheerful, if not a little cold - he had walked over in the snow. "No, I'm fine," he dismissed, sitting on the floor between a roll of wrapping paper and a bunch of boxes. "Great weather," he said absently, automatically reaching for a pair of scissors he saw on the coffee table. 

"It's cold; it makes me want hot chocolate," Ryou commented, still standing. 

Honda grinned, beginning his task of wrapping - without even being asked. He cut the paper. "I could go for that." He looked up at Ryou hopefully, and Ryou smiled. 

"I'll go make some." 

"Awesome. Hey, whose is this?" 

Ryou examined the box. "Uhh… it's for Anzu." With that he disappeared into the kitchen, and Honda contentedly wrapped the present; when Ryou returned he had wrapped and tagged Anzu's present and started on another. "It's lovely!" he exclaimed with joy as he handed Honda a mug and sat on the floor. He set his mug on the floor as he reached for a box, beginning the process of wrapping. Honda noticed ice cubes in his drink. 

"You're so weird," Honda said, staring at the ice cubes. "The whole point of hot chocolate is that it's hot; ice cubes sort of defeat the purpose." 

"I don't like things too hot," Ryou commented, taking a sip of his hot chocolate and winking. "I used to burn my tongue a lot as a kid." 

"Wimp," Honda teased, reaching for his own drink. Come to think of it, the mug was pretty hot. Unfortunately, that fact registered in his brain a full 10 seconds too late, and before he had a chance to rethink his actions, he had burnt his lips and tongue on the sweet drink. "Shit!" he swore, licking his lips. Ryou was laughing at him. 

"I told you," Ryou teased. 

"Shut up," Honda grumbled. "I think I'm going to borrow one of your ice cubes." He reached for Ryou's mug, but the white-haired male held it out of reach, clicking his tongue. 

"Not for calling me a wimp, you're not," he ordered. "You can burn your tongue and enjoy it!" He stuck out his tongue to make a point. All of a sudden he got a mysterious glint in his eyes, and he reached into his cup, pulling out an ice cube on popping it into his mouth. "Mm, s'cold," he said, faking rapture. 

"You're such an ass, Ryou," Honda said, making another grab for the mug. Ryou had to jump back a bit, and the dark liquid splashed onto his arm. He scowled at Honda. 

"Now you're **definitely** not getting any: for making such a mess." 

Honda stared at him, rethought his strategy… Come to think of it, if Ryou kept talking that ice cube just might fall out. Of course… Honda dove forward, and in surprise Ryou dropped the mug; it hit the carpet and spilled - but Ryou didn't notice, as he was too busy being tackled by Honda. 

Tickled by Honda. And Honda realized that Ryou must have realized his plan, because the other teen's mouth remained clamped shut, muffling his laughter. "Oh, come ON!" Honda protested, staring down at Ryou. Ryou shook his head, forcing Honda off him and sitting up. He smirked and stuck out his tongue, melting ice cube resting teasingly in the center… 

Honda's tongue was in Ryou's mouth before he realized the implications of what he was doing. In all honesty, he had just been seeking out the ice cube, but the quest was soon forgotten as he felt Ryou's body stiffen against his; for a moment neither male moved. Honda noted that Ryou's mouth was chilled from the ice cube, but at the same time it was hot, tempting… and how long could Honda lean against Ryou, still as stone, while his tongue was in his mouth? 

As it turned out, not very long; within moments Honda set to exploring that mouth, that maddening chilled and hot mixture - he figured that he ought to while he had the opportunity. He rued the moment he had to breathe, that he had to pull away. He kept his eyes closed a moment, and finally opened them, looking at Ryou. He found huge brown eyes staring back at him. 

"A-all that for an ice cube?" Ryou stammered, blushing. Honda chuckled nervously. 

"Well… Ah hell, the ice cube melted, didn't it?" Ryou nodded wordlessly, and Honda retreated just enough to procure his own comfortable amount of personal space. He noticed the chocolate stain on the carpet and swore. "I'll get a towel for that." He stood and retreated to the safety of Ryou's kitchen. 

_Smooth._

He retrieved a dishtowel from the sink and wetted it. As he turned to leave, he bumped into Ryou; the white-haired male dropped the mug. "Damn," he swore, looking at the mess of ceramic on tile. He looked up at Honda… 

Damn, Ryou was pretty. Especially when his hair fell away from his face, and a soft-pink blush tinged his cheeks… Hey, Ryou was blushing! Honda grinned. Blushing was usually a good sign. Stepping carefully over the broken mug he slowly backed Ryou against the wall. Had Ryou's eyes gotten bigger? "Um… hi," Ryou squeaked. Honda grinned down at him. 

"Hello," he said huskily, and leaned in to steal another kiss - purposefully this time. Ryou didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Honda's neck, pulling the brunet close. Honda moved accordingly: bodies pressed together, supported by the wall, and lips moved, tongues met, teased, caressed… 

It was a shame when Ryou broke the kiss, leaning his head against the wall and looking at Honda in surprise. "I suppose… I should burn your tongue more often…" he said, letting out a little nervous laugh. 

Honda shrugged and smiled slyly. "Who needs stupid excuses?" 

**-end-**


End file.
